


Lost and Found

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance, bad language, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim thinks he hid a love poem to Blair in a perfect place. Now he can’t find the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Summary: Jim thinks he hid a love poem to Blair in a perfect place. Now he can’t find the book.  
Acknowledgments: Thank you to Maggie for the wonderful prompts book.   
Email: PattRose1@aol.com 

Word Count: 3,128  
Warnings: Bad language and slash

 

Lost and Found  
By Patt

 

Jim was reading his latest Janet Evanovich novel and found his mind wandering. His mind didn’t usually wander while reading her books, because he was usually having too good a time while reading. He had Blair on the brain; it was as simple as that. There was nothing he could do about it. He just knew he had to write something down. Jim decided on a poem to let himself say all he wanted to in that small way. And that way, no one would see it, especially Blair. Jim would sooner die first. 

Jim sat down at the table and got a paper and pen out. He knew one thing for sure and that was that he wasn’t a writer, but he felt he needed to say something on paper, even if it was only him who read it. Blair deserved that much. 

 

_Blair,_

_No one could ever love you the way I do.  
Every time I look at you and see your eyes of blue.   
I know that you will be mine.   
It will just take some time.   
My heart knows this to be true. _

_Love, Jim_

 

Jim smiled as he finished it and thought, _not too bad for a beginner_. Jim heard Blair come up the hallway and hurriedly put the poem inside the Janet Evanovich book. It would be safe there until Jim could retrieve it and put it in his special box for safe keeping. 

Blair walked in the door and said, “Hi ya, Jim.”

“Hi ya, back. How was court today?” Jim asked. 

“Boring. Fucking boring if you want the truth. I still didn’t get called so I have to go again tomorrow. Sorry, partner,” Blair complained. 

“Well I’m just getting caught up on paperwork and making Simon’s life miserable every chance I can,” Jim teased. 

“Good, someone has to do it while I’m gone. Glad to see you’re not falling down on the job,” Blair kidded back. 

“You hungry, Chief?”

“Starving. What are we having?”

Jim smiled and said, “I made meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy. I’ve got corn on the cob cooking as we speak. Sound good?”

“Let me go wash up and I’ll help you set the table,” Blair said as he walked into the bathroom. 

Jim picked up the book he had been reading and put it on the book shelf, so that Blair wouldn’t see what he wrote. 

Blair came walking out and said, “So let’s get this show on the road. I could eat a horse.”

Jim laughed and said, “Hopefully it won’t come to that. Sit down and I’ll get everything put on the table.”

They both sat down to dinner and Blair told Jim all about the case and how it was going. “I’m telling you, if they let him off, I’m going to be screaming my head off. I spent a lot of time on the paperwork, not to mention I had him dead to rights.”

“I hope things go well. I doubt that they could let him out, you have everything documented and you’re a good cop, they’ll know that,” Jim said. 

When dinner was done, they washed dishes and cleaned everything up and then sat down to watch some television. Blair was still ranting about the perp being a no good son-of-a-bitch. Jim just smiled hearing Blair talk like any other cop would, loving every minute of it. He was genuinely proud of Blair for making this work. He could have gone anywhere and taught or went back and got his doctorate, but he chose to be Jim’s partner. Simon and Jim had been by his side most of the way. Simon was as proud as Jim was. 

That night Blair said, “Well I’m going to bed. I have to be at the courthouse by 8. What time are you going in to the station?”

“I’m off tomorrow. So call me from the courthouse when you have a break. I’ll be here. Sleep well, Chief.”

Blair got ready for bed and when he was done, Jim did the very same thing. He was tired too. 

Jim got all the way upstairs in his comfy bed before he remembered about the poem. _It can wait until tomorrow_ , Jim thought, right before he fell asleep. 

~~~~~

When Jim looked at the clock the next morning it said 9:00. He couldn’t believe he slept through everything. Blair was very noisy in the morning usually and yet this morning, Jim hadn’t heard a thing. _I guess I’m just used to his noises by now. He’s a part of my life._

Jim got busy cleaning the loft, washing clothes, sheets and making the beds. When he went down to put the next load in the washing machine, he figured he would just take a book down and stay in the basement until both loads were done and folded. He went to grab ‘ _Hard Eight’_ and it wasn’t where he left it. He figured he must have placed it somewhere else, but he couldn’t find it anywhere. That’s when he saw the note on the desk. 

_Jim,_

_I hope you don’t mind, but I took Hard Eight with me to court today. I was so bored yesterday that I figured this time I would bring something to read. I just finished the seventh one last week, so I was anxious to read the eighth. Have a good day off and I’ll see you tonight._

_Blair_

Jim started pacing right away and finally said out loud, “Shit, shit, shit…”

Jim knew that he was only on page 45 and Blair would read to that page easily. His goose was cooked. Now he would no longer have a best friend or partner at work. Blair would probably move out of the loft also. “Shit, shit, shit…” Jim repeated again. 

~~~~~

Blair was so thrilled that he had brought a book because it gave him something to do. Court was just as boring that day as it was the day before. God, he was already on page 44. If he finished reading the book, he would just start reading it again. Janet Evanovich’s books were just that fucking good. 

He turned the page and saw a note sitting there. He couldn’t help it, he had to read it. It was to him. Blair read it in fascination. He was shocked, but a little thrilled at the same time. 

_Blair,_

_No one could ever love you the way I do.  
Every time I look at you and see your eyes of blue.   
I know that you will be mine.   
It will just take some time.   
My heart knows this to be true. _

_Love, Jim_

_When did Jim write this? I mean, it couldn’t have been too long ago because the book wasn’t that old. Why did he leave it in the book? Did he want me to find it? Did he secretly hope that his feelings would be brought out into the open? These were all things I have to think about as the day wears on. How do I feel about the note? Do I have feelings for Jim? Do I want to be more then just roommate, partner and best friend?_

Blair noticed that the courtroom had gotten very quiet and he decided he was going to have to pay attention for a few minutes and see what happened. He would think about the note later. He folded it and put it in his pocket to read again later. 

~~~~~

Jim finished everything that needed to be done at the loft. He was a nervous wreck. His whole life was going to change that day. Everything would be different from her on in. He loved Blair like no other, but he never wanted Blair to know, because he knew that Blair didn’t return the same feelings. He knew that Blair was his best friend, and knew that Blair loved him in that way, but no other way. Now it was just a matter of time. He had to wait until Blair got home and they would have a talk. Jim hoped that it didn’t involve Blair moving. God, how he hoped that. 

~~~~~

Blair finally got called to the stand and no matter what, he didn’t lose his temper or anything else. He was a very good witness and then he was done. No one was happier about leaving them Blair. He walked to his car and got in and started it up. He had some deep thinking to do on the way home. 

_Do I love Jim? Of course I do. But do I want to have sex with Jim? I mean do I want to ruin a perfect friendship? I think I would like to have sex with Jim. I’ve always thought about it, but didn’t think he swung that way. He not only swings that way, but writes goofy poetry to boot. I do love him and not just in a friendship way. Wait until he hears this. Wow, is he going to be shocked._

Blair finished the drive not thinking about anything. He wanted to play it by ear. The drive seemed to be taking forever that day and Blair was happy that he wasn’t getting a ticket for speeding home. 

~~~~~

_Oh god, he’s probably almost out of court now. What am I going to do without his friendship? Why did I have to write that stupid poem? It’d be different if it had been a really good piece of work, but it was shit. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m in love with my roommate and told him in a poem. Way to go, Ellison._

Jim watched from the balcony as he saw Blair’s car drive up. Blair got out and waved up at Jim. Jim had his first ray of hope. _He didn’t see the fucking note. Oh god, please let that be what happened._

Jim waited in the living room for Blair to appear and within minutes, he did just that. Blair walked in and said, “Hi ya, Jim.”

“Hi ya, Blair.”

Jim was certain that Blair hadn’t seen the note. He thanked the gods in heaven and grinned with those same thanks. 

Blair knew that he probably figured he hadn’t seen the note and thought he was safe. He let him believe that for a few minutes. Blair walked over to the bookcase and put the book back and then walked up to Jim and said, “So do you have something to say to me?”

Jim’s grin fell into a frown. No, he had read the note, but didn’t seem that angry about it. What was going on?

“What do you mean?” Jim asked still hoping against hope that Blair didn’t know. 

Blair walked up closer to Jim and backed him into a wall. “Are you going to try and tell me you don’t have anything to say to me?”

Jim blushed and said, “I take it you found the poem?”

“Yes, I found the poem. Want to explain?” Blair asked. 

“It was a stupid, stupid mistake, Blair. I beg you to forgive me and we’ll put it behind us and start all over again. Please don’t move out,” Jim pleaded. 

“Oh I plan on moving all right and you’re going to help me do it. Understood?” Blair ordered. 

“Understood,” Jim said sadly. 

“First thing we need to do is make room up there for my dresser. Do you think there is enough room?” Blair asked. 

Jim looked over at him and said, “Excuse me? What are you saying?”

“Jim, try not to get lost here. This is our future we’re talking about. You want a future with me, right?”

Jim smiled and said, “Yes, I want a future with you. I will gladly move the dresser upstairs. There is plenty of room.”

Blair moved closer and pulled Jim down for their first kiss. It lasted for about a minute and left both men breathless. 

“You kiss very well,” Blair said. 

“You’re very easy to kiss,” Jim retorted. 

“Thank you for the poem, I liked it a lot. I expect one now and then,” Blair suggested strongly. 

“I could do that. I figured you would laugh,” Jim said blushing again. 

“What’s with you blushing? Are you embarrassed about us? Are you nervous about us doing something?”

Jim continued to blush and said, “Yes, I’m nervous. I don’t want to ruin a good thing. We have a great friendship and that would leave if I screw up. I’m not known for being the best lover.”

“You mean your technique?” Blair teased. 

“No… I mean I can’t seem to stick it out in a relationship for very long. Something always happens that I screw it up,” Jim explained. 

“Has anyone said you don’t fuck well?” Blair asked. 

Jim blushed again and said, “No, no one has ever said that.”

“Then we won’t have a problem. I know how you are Jim. I know how you’ll try and push me away from time to time. Don’t worry so much, we’re going to have fun.”

“Don’t you want to go out on a date first?” Jim asked. 

“Jim, we’ve been dating for the last 5 years. I think we’ve covered the dating aspect of our relationship. Now we get down to the fun stuff.”

“I’m a little nervous. This is all a surprise to me. I didn’t think you were interested. I didn’t think guys were your thing,” Jim said softly. 

“Guys haven’t been my thing since I met you. But before that, I truly liked guys a lot. But I don’t plan on sharing you, so there will be no others. Understood, James?”

“Understood, Blair.”

“Now will we be out to our friends?” Blair asked. 

“Gosh, could we just keep it between us to start with. I’m not ashamed, I just want it to be just us for a while. Would that be all right?” Jim answered. 

“Yeah, we can wait a while, but I’m nobodies dirty secret, so we will tell everyone at poker night as time goes on,” Blair stated. 

“Hell, they’ll notice all of your stuff out of the office and will know that something is up. We might tell them at our next meet. What do you think?” Jim asked. 

“I think that’s great. I love that you’re not embarrassed. And with any luck, you’ll do some of that blushing so everyone can see how precious you are.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Jim inquired. 

“You betcha. Life is supposed to be fun, so what fun would it be if everyone was all serious all the time? I say have fun and let everyone smile with you,” Blair explained. 

“Can I tell you something, Blair?”

“You can tell me anything you want to, Jim.”

“I love you,” Jim confessed. 

“God, this is great. I love you too,” Blair replied. 

There was more kissing until Blair finally stopped them. “I want to get my stuff upstairs tonight.”

“Okay, let’s get busy,” Jim said as he headed to Blair’s room. 

The two men worked side by side and got everything Blair owned moved upstairs and put away. Blair couldn’t believe how big the bed looked now that it would be his too. 

“I love the bed,” Blair admitted. 

“It’s very comfortable. Would you like to try it out?” Jim asked, blushing again. 

Blair smiled and said, “Yes, I would like to try it out. Now get over here and get naked.”

Jim did just that and before long Blair lost his clothing, and the two of them were humping like bunnies. 

Blair rubbed a hand over Jim’s face and said, “There’s no rush here big guy. Let’s calm down a little bit.”

Jim kissed Blair once again and replied, “I don’t know about you, but I want to get some action here. I’m right on the edge.”

Blair smiled and said, “Okay, calming down is for wusses. We’re not wusses. Fuck me, big man.”

Jim moved to Blair’s neck and he not only kissed, licked and sucked, but then he bit him. 

“Jim, I’m right there. I need you to suck me off right now,” Blair pleaded. 

Jim moved down Blair’s body and took his penis into his warm, inviting mouth and Blair came just like that. Jim had only sucked twice. Jim raised up on his arms and smiled evilly at Blair and said, “You were one easy blow job.”

“Wait a minute, who are you calling easy?” Blair asked, smiling back. 

“You… You would be that easy. I could use someone sucking me off right now,” Jim pleaded. 

Blair pushed Jim onto his back and worked his way down Jim’s body until he took Jim’s cock into his mouth. He sucked, chewed and hummed for only a few minutes and Jim shouted out his name as he came. 

Blair looked at Jim wearing a huge smile and said, “Now who did you say was easy?”

Jim pulled Blair into his arms and held him there. “I’ll always be easy for you, babe.”

“I hope that the two of us last longer next time,” Blair teased. 

“We will. We just were warm for each other’s form. Couldn’t be helped,” Jim declared. 

Blair’s stomach growled and Jim laughed. 

“Okay, time to feed you, come with me,” Jim said pulling Blair out of the bed. Neither of the men got dressed, they walked around naked and as the evening went on, Blair noticed that Jim didn’t seem so self-conscious about it. 

Jim made deli sandwiches and had some chips to go with that. The two men sat side by side on the couch eating their dinner. Blair couldn’t believe that they were naked, on the sofa eating. Two things he never thought he would see Jim do. 

Jim smiled at him and said, “You’re thinking about me and my house rules aren’t you?”

“Are you a mind reader now?” Blair teased. 

“No, I was just thinking about how we’ve never done this before and how weird it is that I’m allowing it. I must really love your ass.”

Blair grinned and said, “Speaking of my ass. How would you like to make me feel good right now? I’m fed and ready for love.”

Jim pulled Blair up off the sofa and pushed his up the stairs. “You don’t have to tell me twice.”

Wonderful sounds could be heard from the loft. To anyone else’s ears, they might just have sounded like sex sounds, but to Jim and Blair, they were new life sounds, the sounds of a new beginning. 

Blair was very glad that Jim lost the poem and he had found it. Things would never be the same. 

Thank God for that. 

The end


End file.
